(1)We have preliminary evidence that triple artemisinin combination therapy (TACT), comprising dihydroartemisinin-piperaquine+mefloquine (DHA-PPQ+MQ)is safe, tolerable and efficacious in treating DHA-PPQ-resistant Plasmodium falciparum malaria in Cambodia. (2)We have preliminary evidence to suggest that artemisinin resistance has entered a second phase in Cambodia, where a specific lineage of multidrug resistant parasites have swept through the P. falciparum population and is starting to spread to other areas. (3)We have shown a great diversity of malaria vectors in Cambodia as well as potential for cow-baited tents as a vector control tool. (4)We have started the first genome analysis of individual malaria vectors outside of Africa.